Battle Hopper
is a living motorcycle used by Kamen Rider BLACK. It was created by Gorgom, made specifically for the upcoming Creation Kings Black Sun and Shadow Moon. When Kohtaro Minami was ambushed by the members of Gorgom during his escape, he drives Battle Hopper and finally got away from Gorgom headquarters. Battle Hopper has the ability to heal its own wounds if damaged, and can stand on its own if knocked over. His special move is the Dynamic Smash, a body slam attack that is executed at full speed. Before the finale, because Battle Hopper is connected to the King Stones, it was controlled by Shadow Moon due to this connection until Black used his King Stone Flash to disconnect the two. After taking heavy damage and suicide ramming itself towards Shadow Moon, it thanked Kohtaro for everything and seemingly died. It then reappeared in Black RX due his strong connection to Kohtaro's King Stone which caused it to be resurrected as Acrobatter in response to the Sun King Stone's evolution. Speed: 1000 km/hour (621 mph) Acrobatter is the revived version of Battle Hopper. It is now capable of speaking coherent Japanese and often has conversations with Kohtaro. Whenever BLACK RX transforms into any of his two other forms, it does the same. - Roboizer= Acrobatter transforms into when RX becomes Robo Rider. This mode of Acrobatter's has two blasters mounted at its rear. Appearances: RX Episode 16. - Mach Jabber= Acrobatter transforms into when RX becomes Bio Rider. Appearances: RX Episodes 17, 20 & 37. }} SD The SD Kamen Rider Black RX rides in a modified version of Acrobatter in the OVA, Kamen Rider SD: Strange!? Kumo Otoko. 1988 manga Battle Hopper was introduced in the 7th chapter of the 1988 Kamen Rider Black manga. It was created by a motorcycle manufacturer named Daimon, who was a fan of the original Kamen Rider series and created the bike as a pet project. (Which is both ironic and meta as a Kamen Rider exists in this universe too.) The bike is depicted as being sleeker than its TV counterpart and has a 2,000cc motor with an internalized computer. Gallery Batoru Hoppa.jpg|Shadow Moon while riding Battle Hopper. Video game appearances Kamen Rider Black: Taiketsu Shadow Moon Battle Hopper is available to be used by Kamen Rider Black in the video game Kamen Rider Black: Taiketsu Shadow Moon. Kamen Rider: The Bike Race Black RX appears riding Acrobatter (Kamen Rider Black is absent) in Kamen Rider: The Bike Race, a racing game featuring the majority of Kamen Riders and Rider Machines up to Kamen Rider Agito. Behind the scenes Etymology *Acrobatter's name is taken from "Acrobat", Battle and "Batta" (Japanese for grasshopper). Behind the scenes Conception *As seen in the book Kamen Rider Art Collection Hero Hen, Mach Jabber was originally conceived as having a hawk design motif while Roboizer had a scorpion motif. Notes *It was shown in RX that after it died in the prequel, Battle Hopper was left right where it died until being revived as Acrobatter. *In the first episode of RX, Acrobatter was still called "Battle Hopper" by RX after it had just been revived. *Black and Black RX appear riding Battle Hopper and Acrobatter respectively, among the other Kamen Riders on their Rider Machines, in the animated ending sequence of Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. *By performing the Au Lait function on the DX Sengoku Driver, the inserted Black Rider Lockseed makes the announcement, Battle Hopper!. **By performing the Au Lait function on the DX Sengoku Driver, the inserted Black RX (Legend Set ver.) Rider Lockseed makes the announcement, Acrobatter!. *In Indonesian version of Kamen Rider Black, Battlehopper was called "Belalang Tempur". See also *Combat Chopper Category:Vehicles Category:Rider Machines